Fan:Digimon Adventure 03
History One year after the defeat of Malomyotismon, The digi-destined has somewhat settled down, however not completly free for digimon, scientists has found a way to travel to the digital world, and Davis and T.K. has been asked to be Testers, of the System, however the system breaks down. The guys asks Izzy for help, however, he's not able to unlock the gate. but he locates a little site were they can enter all 12 travels to the place, discovering new digimon, and new places. however they were attacked by a Dracholichmon, Tai and Matt digivolves their digimon to Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon, but were defeated. a Warphoenixmon, ducked up, and collided with The digimon, so it disapperaed. the gang then ran into Kasper. a 18 years old boy. first they think, him as a boy, that was stuck in the digital world, during tests. however, he claims that he was a digi-destined. due to the gang, not able to travel back, he takes them to his home. here they find a giant Mansion, with Pc, TV, many bedrooms, and a lot of other stuff. however, Kasper reveals that, he has destroyed the digital network, connecting the real world, with the digital one. the gangs tries to beat him, however he beats them up. the warphoenixmon then appears, dedigivolving to Datsumon, a blueish Biyomon. Kasper explains, that, the human race, just, will use the digital world as a second world to live in, meaning thta when the earth is on the edge of dying, human will travel to the digital world, and destroy most of it and the Digimon. the gang tries to convince him, but he won't urge, however they make a deal, if they wil help him finding and beat, a certain digimon, he'll allow human to enter the Digital world. however, he seems to evolve feelings for Sora on his way. in the real world, his friends known as the early Digi-destined, Rasmus, Anna, Micheal, John, Sarina, Mike and Simon. travels as well to the digital world. But the gang, don't know which enemy they just dared to Challenge! second part With Kasper and the others retired, and clearing apperances of the digimon in the real world. the others stays in the digital world to clear the last enemies that send their henchmens to the real world, Kasper gives them acces to Data digivolution, a concentration of pure Data, that covers the digimon and makes it digivolve, only due to the reason of a network preventing normal digivolution. following digimon is on the Data digimon list: Dragogreymon, Dialgamon, Beaglemon, HornKabuterimon, Blossomon, Palkiamon, D-Veemon, Icestingmon, Arceusmon, DragoAngemon, Kamikazemon and DarkAngewomon. Charaters(New!!) Kasper Kasper, had a tragic childhood, he Father died, by a heart attack, and his mom in a car accident, where she saved Kasper from dead. Kasper, where on Summercamp with his friends, when he first traveled to the digital world. Kasper has been on Govu Island in 5 years, without any human contact in 2 years, it's only natural that, he forgot to knock before entering the girl bathroom in the first chapter. Kasper, is able to beat champion digimons alone, and some ultimates. Kasper, uses and unfoldable metal stick, as weapon, Kasper fell in love with Sora, and had two children with her. he is not seen in the last episode on 02 due to work. Kasper was original thinking of ending up dying however the idea was not good enough. Rasmus Rasmus was a genius in computers, and technology. Rasmus, was the perfect victim for Gigavirusmon, rasmus, only got one eye, due to Gigavirusmon controlling him, and a fight between him and Kasper, where Kasper stabbed his Right eye. Rasmus, got Metamn as a partner. Anna Michael John Sarina Mike Simon Category:Fan fiction